The present invention relates to an automatic ice dispenser for mounting within a refrigeration device, in particular a domestic refrigeration device, and to a refrigeration device fitted with such an icemaker. Conventionally, such an ice dispenser comprises two functional groups, namely the actual ice generator, which comprises at least one cooled hollow mold and optionally means for metering water into the hollow mold and for ejecting the finished pieces of ice, and an ice storage container in which the finished pieces of ice are stored until use, optionally with means for ejecting the pieces of ice out of the container.
These two functional groups are each mounted separately in a refrigeration device. If they are not used, they should be easily removable by a user, and their reinstallation should also be possible conveniently and safely. One problem here is that the ice generator generally has significantly smaller dimensions than the ice storage container and tends to be mounted at a rather inaccessible point close to the back wall in a refrigeration device. This makes its installation and removal difficult. For a user who needs space in the refrigeration device temporarily, it is simplest to remove just the ice storage container and to leave the ice generator in place. This is unsatisfactory, because the ice generator cannot be used and is merely taking up space. In order to ensure that the ice generator does not produce any ice when the ice storage container is not there to receive it, a sensor has to be provided which automatically switches off the ice generator in the absence of the ice storage container.